


Acceptance

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [86]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5 moments from other members pov, Drabble Collection, M/M, POV Outsider, Requested fic, bg!chaekkung, bg!kiho, chaekkung rise, showhyuk rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Through the eyes of MONSTA X, we get to see how the others grew to learn how to accept two for their fellow members taking the next step in their relationship and becoming a couple…**Each chapter is in the POV of a different member





	1. Wonho

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt: 5 showhyuk moments from the pov of the other members**

Hoseok shifts awkwardly on his feet as he halts in the doorway of the living room, having sighted Hyunwoo and Minhyuk cuddling there and watching a movie. He isn’t too sure if he should go in, but he most definitely doesn’t want to eat his piping hot ramyeon alone in the kitchen, as he’s never been good at eating alone… However, if this is a date, he doesn’t want to interrupt. Eating in his room is completely out of the question, too, as Kihyun had just nagged him that morning for the mess around his bed…

 

Things had been so much simpler just four days ago, before Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had made their big announcement to the group. Of course, everyone had seen it coming as those two had always been especially clingy with each other, but that doesn’t change how much harder everything is now for the group.

How are the others supposed to tell if they’re intruding on private couple time? How can they tell the difference between the two just hanging out and the two being on a date? What signs are there to read to discern such a thing? And, that’s not even to mention how much the group dynamic would change if they were to break up.

That’s probably the worst of all…

 

“Hyung?” Minhyuk asks, bringing Hoseok’s attention back to the matter at hand. He blinks, shoving such thoughts out of his mind as he tries for a gentle smile. Minhyuk straightens up, frowning questioningly at the older man. “Aren’t you gonna come sit down?”

Hoseok gulps, nodding as he shuffles into the room. His gaze flicks to Hyunwoo anxiously, unsure if it’s really okay to sit with them. At seeing Hyunwoo giving him an encouraging grin, he finally allows himself to ease on the couch. Minhyuk chuckles, shifting to pull Hoseok closer to them while being careful to not make him spill his noodles.

Hoseok can’t help but chuckle at the familiar touch, sharing a smile with Hyunwoo as he thinks that perhaps this isn’t so bad after all.


	2. Kihyun

Minhyuk’s raspy, exuberant laughter roars far above the others’ collective chuckling. He whoops and hollers, encouraging Hyunwoo to trot throughout the entirety of the dorm multiple times. Kihyun watches with a hazy gaze, his cheeks burning and his skull buzzing from the effects of the alcohol.

 

It’s been a hard, grueling day of practicing and vocal lessons. So, on their way home, they’d stopped by a convenience store and bought up as much liquor as they could without getting any weird looks from their manager.

 

Now, here they are two hours later, empty bottles strewn about the floor and bags of chips and pretzels open with their contents scattered around. Kihyun glares around at it all, knowing he’ll have to clean it all up in the morning. His eyes skip back over to Hyunwoo giving Minhyuk a piggy-back ride, his chest aching at how happy they seem.

He wants that. He hadn’t realized until the two had made their big announcement just how much, but ever since an empty, gnawing need to find some semblance of companionship has filled him just at the mere mention of the couple.

First, he’d been apprehensive about the two getting together. After all, what would happen if they broke up? How would that affect their lives, their careers? But, it’s been a month, and the two haven’t even had a fight yet. It’s strange, but they really seem to suit each other. Minhyuk’s boundless energy, Hyunwoo’s gentle, quiet nature… They play off each other really well, and Kihyun finds himself not as concerned about their possible break-up.

As he thinks of how well the two suit each other, Kihyun can’t help but glance at Hoseok. The older sits across from him on the floor, holding a water bottle with a loose grip. He and Minhyuk don’t like drinking, so they’re the only sober ones… which means, Kihyun realizes, that Hoseok has no excuse to not realize he’s being stared at.

He gulps thickly as he quickly looks away, grabbing blindly for the nearest snack food. He drowns his want in booze and chips, a small voice in the back of his mind whispering to him of the possibility that maybe, just maybe, his wish will be fulfilled sooner than he thinks…


	3. Hyungwon

Hyunwoo hums, glancing over at the man beside him. Hyungwon watches as the two exchange a glance, Minhyuk’s knowing smirk making him suddenly wonder why he’d brought this up with them in the first place.

“Interesting question, Wonnie~” Minhyuk murmurs, picking at his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Any reason you’re asking, in particular?” Hyungwon shifts uncomfortably, his eyes skipping around the room as a nervous smile pulls at his lips. Minhyuk only mumbles a ‘mmhmm’, earning a warm chuckle from the oldest in the room. Hyunwoo scoots slightly to sit closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“Well,” he begins, speaking slowly as he chooses each word with finesse, “I don’t know about Moongie, but it was easy to tell. There was always just… something about him that I was always drawn to. Something about his energy just had a way of hypnotizing me, almost.” Minhyuk coos, leaning over to wraps his thin arms around Hyunwoo’s middle.

“Aw, hyung~’ he says, his eyes shining with affection. He straightens up after planting a quick kiss to Hyunwoo’s cheek, his gaze sparkling. “Well, first off, Hyunwoo is hot.” Hyunwoo immediately blushes at the comment, his smile growing impossibly wide in pride. “Plus, he’s adorable. I always knew he was special, but then it just… hit me. I knew I couldn’t just be friends with him anymore, that I wanted something more, so I just went for it.”

Hyungwon nods, his eyes falling to the floor. He can understand that, as it’s a feeling that’s been growing more and more lately about their maknae… He looks up to the couple again, asking just how they brought up the conversation, but the words die in his throat. Love shines so clearly in their gaze as they stare at each other, and Hyungwon can’t find it in him to interrupt the small moment.

He stands, deciding to give the two some space and his own resolve strengthening as he leaves them be. He’ll bring this up with Changkyun as soon as possible, consequences be damned.


	4. Jooheon

_Great_ , Jooheon thinks, not even sparing a glance at the two couples on the couch. Hyunwoo has Minhyuk in his lap, the two cuddling all cute and lovey-dovey, and Hyungwon holds Changkyun close to his side. He avoids Minhyuk’s curious gaze as he shuffles through the living room, aiming to go to his room for a quick nap.

A thought that quickly escapes him, however, at opening the door and seeing Kihyun and Hoseok making out in said room. The two break away at hearing the door open, but it’s easy to tell what they’ve been doing judging by their reddened lips and their widened eyes. Kihyun steps forward as if to explain, but Jooheon only holds up a silencing hand as he shakes his head.

“Just… go back to what you were doing,” Jooheon grumbles, not meeting the older’s gaze. “I’ll go to my studio.” He turns back and closes the door before Kihyun can nag at him for his mood. He hurries back to the living room, aiming to head out and get some takeout on his way to his studio.

“Heonney~!” Minhyuk says, latching onto his arm from his position on the couch. Jooheon stops in his tracks, his gaze strained. Minhyuk stares at him with concerned eyes, a pout pulling at his lips. “You’re not going back out, are you? Watch the movie with us! It isn’t even a scary one.” The rapper’s about to say no, he’s got some important work to do, but Minhyuk keeps going before he can speak. “We haven’t really seen you around lately… We miss you.”

Jooheon has to bite back a sigh as his resolve weakens, Minhyuk’s pout getting passed his defenses just as it always does. His shoulders visibly deflate, and Minhyuk chuckles victoriously as he pulls Jooheon down onto the couch.

The rapper sits awkwardly between the two couples, pulling his knees up to his chest and balling himself up as he tries to lose himself in the action-packed scene. Before Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had gotten together, things were so much easier. It’d been better. Now, with the lines as blurred as they were, everyone’s splitting off into pairs and leaving Jooheon all on his own… just like his schooldays.

He steals a glance over at Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, the ones responsible for all this now, but he can’t find it in himself to be mad. His bitterness melts away at the warm smiles on their faces, the happiness practically dripping off them. He loves them as his friends, as his bandmates, as his brothers… He can’t help but be happy for them.

They’ve managed to find that something special in their hectic lives, and that’s beautiful.

Jooheon turns back to the television, the tension in his body finally lifting.


	5. I.M

Changkyun presses his lips together, his eyes glittering with nerves. Today’s the day. Today’s the day he’ll finally say those three special words to Hyungwon. He knows it’s only been a couple months since they’ve begun dating, but he also knows that this is what he should do. What he _needs_ to do.

He steps out of his room, steeling himself against the very possible negative reaction. Hyungwon had left the room to get a snack from the kitchen just a few minutes ago, so he figures that’s where the older still is.

The maknae pads through the dorm on bare feet, but he’s surprised to find Hyungwon standing just outside the kitchen, a smirk on his handsome face. He turns at hearing Changkyun approach, and he quickly pulls the younger close. Changkyun raises a questioning brow, but Hyungwon merely presses a finger to his lips and nods towards the kitchen.

“… something to tell you, hyung,” Minhyuk’s voice floats through the air, reaching their ears. Hyunwoo’s hum soon follows, and the vocalist goes on with a surprisingly shaky voice. “I know it’s still pretty early into our relationship, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to say this back, but I have to say it… I… I love you, hyung.”

Changkyun sucks in a breath of surprise, eyes going wide. He’s shocked. He could’ve sworn the headstrong, rash Lee Minhyuk would’ve confessed his strong feelings much sooner than this. It’s one of the reasons he’d felt so strongly about saying it to Hyungwon as soon as possible… But, if even Minhyuk waits for the right timing, then maybe he should—

“I’ve felt this for a long time,” Minhyuk goes on, seeming even more nervous than before, “but I didn’t want to ruin what we have. I just can’t hold it in anymore, hyung. I love you so much I could just explode. Keeping it to myself just wasn’t possible anymore… I’m sorry if this ruins everything.”

There’s one moment of silence, then two. Changkyun waits with bated breath, gaze flicking between the floor and Hyungwon. Finally, Hyunwoo’s voice reverberates through the air.

“I know you love me. I love you, too, Minhyukkie.”

He says that as if it’s the simplest thing in all the world, as if it didn’t mean what it does. Changkyun shifts to lean around Hyungwon and peek into the kitchen in time to see Minhyuk throwing himself into Hyunwoo’s arms. The two share a kiss, and Changkyun can’t help the relieved smile pulling at his lips. He feels Hyungwon’s hands on his waist pulling him back up, and he finds himself leaning against his boyfriend for a warm embrace.

Maybe he will wait… After all, if even Minhyuk could wait until the right moment, so could he.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: 5 showhyuk moments from the pov of the other members
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
